Carnation
by Hilo17
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya ingin ada orang yang selalu menanyakan kabarnya dan mendoakannya. Tapi, Changmin malah berjanji lebih padanya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun ingin menagih janji itu, mengapa justru terasa sulit.


**Title :** Carnation

 **Author :** dns

 **Oneshot**

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** friendship, angst

 **Warning :** Typos, OOC

.

.

.

 **None of the casts are mine.**

 **The plot and idea belong to me.**

.

.

.

 **18 April 2014**

"Henry- _ya_ , ingin beli seperti yang biasa, bukan?"

"Kau sudah tahu, _Ahjussi_. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi." Remaja laki-laki itu, yang dipanggil Henry, yang baru berusia lima belas tahun, langsung menyahut dengan wajah berseri.

"Lima tangkai krisan ungu dan sepuluh tangkai anyelir _pink_. Masing-masing dibungkus lima tangkai untuk anyelir _pink_."

"Seratus!" pekik Henry penuh gembira. _Ahjussi_ berbadan besar, tapi berwajah bersahaja itu langsung bergegas menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan paling setianya.

"Nah, ini dia! Bunga-bunga paling cantik untuk pelanggan nomor satuku." Henry menerima bunganya dan menukarnya dengan lembaran uang yang diterima langsung oleh sang _ahjussi_.

" _Kamsahamnida_ , _Ahjussi_. Aku langsung pamit."

"Hati-hati, Henry- _ya_!" Setelah itu, bocah berkulit bersih itu langsung menjauh dari toko bunga langganannya. Namun, belum sempat ia keluar pelataran toko, suara berat _ahjussi_ kembali menahannya.

"Henry- _ya_ , apa kau membawa payung? Langitnya mendung, sepertinya akan hujan."

Bukannya menjawab, Henry justru mengulas senyum tulusnya. Tampak sama tulusnya dengan perhatian yang _ahjussi_ berikan padannya. "Aku membawanya, _Ahjussi_. Ada di dalam tas. _Ahjussi_ tenang saja."

.

.

.

"Changmin- _ah_!"

Changmin refleks berhenti. Satu per sekian detik ia gunakan untuk mengenali suara yang memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Setelah ingat, ia pun berbalik.

"Kau mau pulang?" Changmin mengangguk meski dengan keadaan sedikit kaget lantaran orang yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya persis.

"Ayo mampir beli komik dulu!"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Changmin sudah ditarik oleh Yunho—orang yang sejak tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya. Sebelum tubuhnya berhasil ditarik paksa melewati lorong sekolah, Changmin berusaha membebaskan tangannya.

"Tidak bisa. Lain waktu saja, ya?"

"Ayolah, Min!" rajuk Yunho. Tampak seperti gadis kecil di mata Changmin. "Kaubutuh waktu santai setelah kejadian itu."

Changmin mendadak kelam. Begitu pula Yunho.

"Tidak bisa. Lain waktu saja, ya? Aku janji lain waktu kalau kau mengajak lagi aku akan ikut."

"Tapi, aku sudah berjanji dengan Donghae kau akan ikut juga. Dia sudah menunggu di depan gerbang."

Changmin diam. Tampak ia berpikir dengan penuh ragu.

"Aku tidak terima kata 'tapi'." Dengan egois, Yunho menarik tangan Changmin. Di sisi lain, Changmin yang sadar perasaannya sedang tak menentu, langsung rubuh pertahanannya. Walau terasa amat berat, _toh_ Changmin membiarkan juga tubuhnya ditarik Yunho.

"Tapi, jangan terlalu lama," ucap Changmin pelan. Entah didengar atau tidak oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

Kini, Henry sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Ia akan pulang melewati gerbang yang sama ketika datang dari toko bunga tadi. Hanya saja, laki-laki tinggi yang bersandar di tembok gerbang menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan, ketika jaraknya masih sekitar sepuluh meter di depan Henry.

Langkah demi langkah Henry berjalan. Tetes demi tetes pula ia rasakan menyentuh wajahnya. Perkataan _ahjussi_ ternyata benar. Hujan memang turun. Sejenak, Henry melepas sinar matanya dari laki-laki di depan gerbang untuk fokus mencari payungnya. Setelah dapat, ia langsung membukanya dan kembali melihat laki-laki itu.

Tapi sekarang, laki-laki itu lebih menarik perhatian Henry. Dengan rela ia membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sasaran hujan. Membuat rambut hitam kecokelatannya seolah berkilau padahal itu hanya tetes-tetes hujan.

Henry berjalan lebih cepat. Ia akan mengingatkan lelaki tak dikenalnya itu bahwa hujan bisa menyebabkan flu dan demam seandainya laki-laki itu lupa. Dari dulu, Henry paling gemas melihat orang lain yang tak bisa menyayangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Permisi," ucap Henry setelah sebelumnya memastikan orang di hadapannya memiliki usia lebih tua darinya.

Orang itu menoleh. Menampakkan mata jernih di bawah naungan alis hitam tebalnya.

"Di sana ada tempat berteduh kalau kau tidak tahu." Telunjuk Henry menunjuk pelataran samping rumah makan kecil yang berkanopi. "Berteduhlah di sana. Hujannya semakin deras."

Laki-laki itu diam. Rautnya jelas menunjukkan kebingungan. Ia menatap Henry tak percaya seakan bocah itu baru saja tiba dari Mars.

"Maaf, tapi kau mendengar aku, kan?" Henry makin gemas. Payungnya kini tak hanya melindungi tubuhnya, tapi juga seseorang yang tak ia kenal itu.

"Tidak usah," jawab laki-laki itu pada akhirnya. Sebentar ia melihat payung biru tua di atas kepalanya, lantas melihat seseorang yang sejak tadi mengoceh padanya. "Aku di sini saja."

"Kau sengaja ingin sakit ya?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Kau bisa menunggunya di sana." Sekali lagi Henry menunjuk pelataran samping rumah makan kecil beberapa meter di depannya.

"Aku takut dia tak melihatku nanti." Sebelah alis Henry langsung terangkat.

"Jarak dari sini ke sana tak terlalu jauh. Orang yang kautunggu pasti melihatmu."

Laki-laki itu memang menunjukkan raut heran melihat kelakuan Henry namun ia sama sekali tak terlihat kesal. "Aku menunggu di sini saja."

Henry membuang napasnya dengan kasar. Ia lebih malas berurusan dengan orang bodoh yang keras kepala.

"Begini saja, kauantar aku ke pelataran sana. Lalu, kau kembali lagi ke sini dengan membawa payungku."

"Eh?" Kerutan langsung timbul di dahi bersih laki-laki itu.

"Aku akan dijemput _Imo_ dengan mobil. Jadi, kau bisa memakai payungku."

Lama laki-laki itu tak bereaksi apa-apa. Membuat Henry yang sudah gemas menjadi kian gemas padanya.

"Jangan terlalu lama berpikir menerima kebaikan orang. _Kajja_!" Tanpa menunggu sedetik lagi, Henry langsung menarik pelan tangan orang itu. Jalan licin akibat hujan membuat orang yang ditarik Henry hanya pasrah. Lagi pula, sebenarnya ia setuju dengan usul Henry. Hanya saja, belum sempat mengatakannya, bocah itu sudah lebih dulu menariknya.

"Omong-omong, kau mirip dengan _Hyung_ -ku," jujur Henry ketika mereka sama-sama melangkahi genangan air. Laki-laki itu segera menoleh, tapi tak menanggapi apa-apa. Tak ada kata yang keluar meski tampaknya ia ingin sekali menyampaikan sesuatu. Sampai mereka tiba di pelataran kecil berkanopi biru, laki-laki itu tetap bungkam.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa kembali lagi ke gerbang sana." Meski intonasinya terdengar santai, tapi ada nada ketulusan yang dapat terdengar. Henry memang begitu. Ia mudah saja bicara dengan orang lain. Tipe _talk-active_ yang ingin banyak tahu.

"Payungmu?"

"Simpan saja dulu."

" _Kamsahamnida_ ," ucap laki-laki itu yang langsung dibalas senyum oleh Henry. Setelah itu, ia meyakinkan diri untuk berbalik dan kembali ke tempat ia ingin menunggu. Sampai ia teringat satu hal, kaki jenjangnya baru berhenti dan berbalik lagi.

"Namamu? Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Jo Henry."

"Aku Kim Kyuhyun."

Henry mengangguk, tapi ia yakin akan mengingat nama itu.

.

.

.

 **25 April 2014**

"Pokoknya, nanti kau harus ikut."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak bisa."

"Ck, ayolah, Min! Kau yang paling jago bermain _game_. Kalau kau tidak ada, semuanya jadi tidak seru."

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus menemui Kyuhyun," tegas Changmin yang begitu saja membuat semuanya berubah jadi hening. Yunho dan Donghae masih enggan menanggapi, sementara Changmin sibuk dengan suapan-suapan terakhir makan siangnya. Namun dalam hatinya, Changmin berpikir apa kata-katanya ada yang salah.

"Min, temanmu bukan Kyuhyun saja. Aku dan Donghae juga temanmu." Akhirnya Yunho bersuara. Tapi nyatanya, itu justru menciptakan kecanggungan baru antara tiga siswa menengah atas itu.

Tanpa sadar Changmin memegang lebih erat sendok supnya. Ia bingung apa harus merasa tersindir atau tersinggung dengan kalimat itu. Yang jelas, hatinya yang keadaannya masih sama seperti minggu lalu, jadi terombang-ambing. Dan Changmin tahu bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah seperti kapal tak berawak yang ikut saja ke mana gelombang membawanya.

Satu yang bisa Changmin lakukan pada akhirnya hanya membuang napas sambil memandang dua temannya. Lalu, kepalanya yang akhirnya mengangguk pelan langsung menerbitkan senyum di wajah Yunho dan Donghae.

Hari ini, Changmin kalah lagi.

.

.

.

"Henry!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Henry mencari-cari sumber suara.

"Oi, Henry!" Henry menoleh ke kiri dan langsung menemukan seseorang yang ia ingat bernama Kyuhyun.

"Hey, _Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun agak terkejut. Ia akan membuka mulutnya kalau saja Henry tak mendahuluinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau ini mirip _Hyung_ -ku." Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk. Ia menanti Henry sampai tiba di tempat ia berdiri. Tempat yang sama seperti seminggu lalu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Rasanya, saat aku datang dan sekarang ingin pulang, aku tak melihatmu berdiri di sini, _Hyung_."

Sepasang ibu dan anak melewati mereka. Kyuhyun tampak tak acuh, tapi Henry merasa ibu dan anak lelakinya yang masih kecil itu memerhatikannya dengan aneh.

"Iyakah? Padahal, aku sudah berdiri di sini lama sekali."

"Mungkin aku yang kurang memerhatikan." Henry membuat kemungkinan sendiri meski ia benar-benar yakin tak melihat Kyuhyun saat ingin berjalan keluar gerbang tadi.

"Henry- _ya_ , ini!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan payung biru Henry yang sudah dilipat rapi. Berangsur suasana di antara mereka mencair dengan begitu akrab. Namun, baik Kyuhyun dan Henry, tak ada yang mau repot berpikir "kenapa". Padahal, ini baru pertemuan kedua mereka.

"Terima kasih atas pinjamannya."

Sang empunya payung menerima dengan pandangan lekat. "Kau melipat payungku dengan sangat rapi, _Hyung_. Padahal, rangka payungnya ada yang sedikit rusak."

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu ada rangkanya yang rusak."

Seorang lagi melewati mereka. Tampak bukan keturunan Asia. Laki-laki bertubuh atletis. Kulit pucat dengan bintik-bintik. Rambut kelabu dengan bola mata abu-abu. Hanya saya, tatapannya kepada Henry dan Kyuhyun sama seperti yang diberikan sepasang ibu dan anak tadi. Dan hal itu membuat Henry tak nyaman.

" _Hyung_ , ayo sedikit menepi." Sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Tanpa perlu persetujuan Kyuhyun, Henry langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Membawa lelaki tinggi itu lebih menepi ke pinggir tembok gerbang.

"Jadi, _Hyung_ lama berdiri hanya untuk mengembalikan payungku?" tanya Henry ketika dirinya sudah berhasil membawa Kyuhyun agak menjauh dari lalu-lalang orang.

"Tidak juga. Aku sekalian menunggu teman."

"Orang yang sama seperti waktu itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi sebenarnya, aku sudah menunggumu sejak sehari setelah kau meminjamkanku payung."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, _Hyung_ , simpan saja dulu payungnya."

"Aku tidak suka meminjam barang orang terlalu lama. Aku juga takut tak bisa mengembalikannya." Kepala Kyuhyun perlahan menunduk. Membuat rambutnya yang sedikit melebihi telinga menghalangi Henry melihat wajah bersihnya. "Tapi, kau tak datang-datang. Baru hari ini aku tak sia-sia menunggumu."

"Kalau tahu Kyuhyung _Hyung_ ingin menungguku begini, harusnya aku memberi tahu _Hyung_ kalau aku datang ke sini hanya seminggu sekali. Tepatnya hanya hari Jumat saja."

"Eh? Hari Jumat katamu?" Kyuhyun tampak sangat terkejut. Dan Henry tidak mengerti alasannya.

"Iya, hari Jumat. Itu karena biasanya pada hari Senin sampai Kamis, tugas sekolahku lebih banyak. Lagi pula, aku ada les. Kalau hari Sabtu dan Minggu, aku gantian menjaga kedai _Imo_. Jadi, hanya hari Jumat aku bisa datang ke sini."

Kabut puncak menutupi mata bulat Kyuhyun. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya melayang kembali pada saat itu. Sesuatu yang sentimental, yang bisa saja membuatnya menangis meski ia sendiri tidak tahu apa dirinya masih bisa menangis atau tidak.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Perubahan raut Kyuhyun nyatanya menarik kecemasan Henry.

"Kau mirip temanku, Henry- _ya_."

"Iyakah? Kupikir hanya Kyuhyun _Hyung_ saja yang mirip dengan _Hyung_ -ku. Ternyata aku juga mirip dengan temanmu ya, _Hyung_?"

"Ehm... kalian sangat mirip." Kabut yang lebih gelap datang. Jauh lebih mengelamkan pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa temanmu yang mirip denganku adalah orang yang kautunggu sekarang, _Hyung_?" tanya Henry entah untuk maksud apa.

" _Ne_."

"Aku jadi penasaran." Senyum Henry terulas. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan bersih. Lama ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan senyum tiga jarinya. Namun, yang dilihat hanya balas tersenyum samar.

"Tapi sepertinya hari ini dia tidak datang, Henry- _ya_."

Satu langkah diambil Henry agar lebih mendekat pada pemuda yang ia sebut mirip dengan kakak lelakinya. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk lebih dekat. Lebih bersimpati. Padahal, kalau dipikir, memang Kyuhyun itu siapa? Hanya orang yang baru ia temui dua kali. Itu pun karena unsur ketidaksengajaan.

"Kemarin, _Hyung_ ngotot ingin menunggu di depan gerbang. Aku suruh berteduh, _Hyung_ sampai tidak mau. Sekarang, _Hyung_ langsung yakin teman _Hyung_ tidak datang." Ada nada tersirat yang ingin Henry sampaikan untuk Kyuhyun. Entah Kyuhyun bisa menangkapnya atau tidak.

"Sudah sesore ini, dia belum kelihatan juga. Dia mungkin tidak datang." Jari-jari Kyuhyun mulai memainkan ujung kemeja putihnya. Kalau saja orang yang Kyuhyun tunggu melihat itu, ia pasti akan langsung tahu kegelisahan Kyuhyun. Sebab, itu kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

"Menunggu itu kan tak terbatas, _Hyung_. Menurutku, sih. Tapi, ya sudahlah kalau Kyuhyun _Hyung_ yakin teman _Hyung_ tidak datang. Kita pulang saja."

"Hmmm..." Sejurus kemudian, Henry sudah meraih lengan Kyuhyun yang kurus. Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun hanya menatap lengannya dalam diam. Tapi ia terus bertanya, apa Henry memang terbiasa menarik asal tangan orang lain.

.

.

.

Changmin tiba di rumahnya ketika jarum jam membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat sempurna. Ia baru saja menyimpan sepatu ketsnya yang sama dengan milik Kyuhyun di rak. Lalu, suaru ibunya langsung menginterupsi sebelum ia menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kau dari mana saja, sayang?"

"Aku dari rumah Yunho, _Eomma_. Maaf tidak mengabari. Aku baru ingat ketika sudah sampai di rumah Yunho kalau ponselku tertinggal di loker saat mengambil baju olahraga."

" _Eomma_ pikir kau menemui Kyuhyun." Ada kecewa yang bercampur dengan gurat-gurat kecantikan wajah ibu Changmin yang tengah berdiri di hadapan putranya. Changmin tahu ibunya tidak sedang marah, tapi ia yakin ada sesuatu yang ingin ibunya katakan padanya.

"Hari ini aku tidak menemuinya, _Eomma_."

In Ah—ibu Changmin—menghela napasnya. Ia memandangi wajah putra satu-satunya dengan rasa sayang sepenuh hati. "Seminggu yang lalu, kau juga tidak menemuinya, kan?" Walau tampak enggan, tapi akhirnya Changmin mengangguk juga.

"Seminggu yang lalu, kau pergi juga dengan Yunho, kan?"

"Dengan Donghae juga. Mereka selalu mengajakku pergi di saat yang tak tepat, _Eomma_. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

In Ah beranjak untuk mendekat pada anak lelakinya. Pelan namun pasti, ia meraih kepala Changmin. Mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Sementara itu, Changmin yang di usia remajanya sudah jauh lebih tinggi dari ibunya, tak bisa menolak. Wajahnya langsung ia sembunyikan di pundak ibunya. Samar-samar wangi khas sang ibu tercium olehnya. Namun, Changmin tak bisa bohong. Wangi itu tak mampu menghambat perasaannya. Tak bisa menahan bah yang sudah sejak lama ia tahan sendirian.

" _Eomma_ sangat mengerti seperti apa putra _Eomma_. _Eomma_ juga tahu bagaimana teman-temanmu. _Eomma_ bisa mengerti tentang Yunho dan Donghae. Terlebih tentang kau, sayang." Pelukan Changmin pada ibunya semakin kuat. Wajahnya semakin dalam ia tenggelamkan. Seandainya itu adalah Sungai Han, Changmin tak akan ragu ikut menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Temui Kyuhyun. Janji pada _Eomma_?" In Ah menanti jawaban Changmin. Namun, ia tak mendengar suara apa pun. Meski begitu, ia bisa merasakan anggukan kepala anaknya yang terasa samar.

.

.

.

 **2 Mei 2014**

"Hari ini, kalian akan kutraktir Hweori Gamja," heboh Donghae yang langsung menarik perhatian Yunho, tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Ia masih sibuk merapikan isi lokernya agar buku cetaknya yang tebal itu bisa masuk ke dalam dengan leluasa.

"Huwaaa, kau ini bukan Donghae ya?" Mata kecil Yunho mulai menyelidiki sosok yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Haish, aku pelit, kau tidak terima. Aku baik, kau tak percaya. Maumu apa, Yun?" Donghae berlagak tak terima, sementara Yunho hanya menunjukkan cengir kudanya. Namun, Changmin tetap bertahan dengan sikap tak acuhnya.

"Ini perayaan karena perdana nilai tugasku bagus."

"Kau baru sekali mendapatkannya. Jangan mudah puas," ejek Yunho tanpa maksud sebenarnya.

"Bebas kaumau bicara apa saja, Yun. Aku kebal. Intinya, aku sedang sangat berbaik hati. Kutraktir kalian makan Hweori Gamja nanti." Hari ini, memang kebahagian bagi Donghae sekaligus Yunho. Jumat yang indah. Tornado kentang yang renyah itu sudah terbayang di mata. Tetapi, semuanya lenyap ketika suara Changmin pecah.

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Eh?" Yunho dan Donghae memekik bersama, melirik bersama, dan menoleh pada Changmin bersama.

"Kau harus ikut, Min," tegas Yunho yang ditimpali anggukan Donghae.

"Kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa ikut."

"Ah, tidak bisa begitu."

"Satu orang tidak ikut, tidak usah saja sekalian." Yunho langsung beralih pada Donghae. Bayang-bayang jajanan kaki lima favoritnya mendadak buyar.

"Ah, Min! Kaudengar kata Donghae? Kau tega, Min, menolak rezeki?" Bergantian Changmin melihat dua temannya. Kali ini, sorotnya tegas. Tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Changmin menutup lokernya dan menguncinya. Lantas, berdiri di depan dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berusaha menghalangi keinginannya. "Kalian jangan memaksaku. Aku harus menemui Kyuhyun."

"Min, ayolah! Temanmu bukan Kyuhyun saja." Yunho berusaha melancarkan kalimat ajaibnya. Berharap itu bisa berhasil.

 _"Tapi, Kyuhyun yang paling berharga."_ Sebisa mungkin Changmin menahan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya. Ia tahu, kalimat itu akan menyakitkan seandainya Yunho dan Donghae mendengarnya.

"Aku mau menemui Kyuhyun. Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku ikut atau kalian yang ikut denganku."

"Ah, Min, tempat Kyuhyun itu jauh dari sini. Aku tidak bisa pulang terlalu sore."

"Ayolah, Min! Ikut saja. Aku sedang sangat ingin makan Hweori Gamja. Apalagi yang gratis."

Rasanya, suara Yunho dan Donghae sudah cukup membuat daun telinga Changmin memerah. Bahkan, jari-jari pemuda itu sudah mengepal kuat.

"Kenapa kalian menyebalkan begini?!" Suara Changmin naik beberapa tingkat. Tak hanya mengagetkan Yunho dan Donghae, tetapi juga beberapa siswa yang sedang melewati mereka.

Changmin yang langsung sadar tak bisa menahan emosinya, segera meredakan sedikit sorot tajamnya. Napasnya jadi agak memburu sehingga ia berusaha menenangkannya dengan membuang napas perlahan.

"Min, ka-kami hanya... hanya ingin-"

" _Mianhae_ ," potong Changmin segera. Membuat Donghae menutup lagi mulutnya, tetapi tidak dengan menutup kekagetannya melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba meledak tadi.

Sejurus kemudian, semua pergerakan jadi terasa salah. Donghae tak berani melihat Changmin. Changmin sendiri kini hanya memandangi sepatu ketsnya yang ia beli bersama Kyuhyun. Hanya Yunho yang berani melihat Changmin. Di sisi lain, pandangan serba ingin tahu itu masih dilayangkan oleh siswa lain di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak, Min, aku dan Donghae yang salah." Seolah kalimat Yunho adalah komando, leher Changmin dan Donghae langsung tegak.

Nyatanya, Yunho yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka sudah pasang air muka paling kompleks untuk Changmin dan Donghae artikan. Di sana, tampak kesedihan, kekecewaan, kasih, dan entah apa lagi.

Jarak selebar satu langkah kaki Yunho hapus demi lebih dekat pada Changmin. Kedua tangannya tetap bertahan di sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya. Tidak berusaha memegang pundak Changmin. Namun, sinar matanya tanpa ragu melihat teman paling tingginya itu. "Kautahu, Min, sejak saat itu aku dan Donghae selalu berpikir bahwa kau tidak baik-baik saja." Yunho membuat jeda. Dan, dalam jeda itulah hati Changmin kembali bergetar. Sementara itu, di tempatnya berdiri, Donghae hanya bisa menahan perasaannya lantaran sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho.

"Mungkin selama ini, aku dan Donghae lebih dekat denganmu daripada Kyuhyun. Tapi, bukan berarti kami tidak menyayanginya. Maka itu, aku dan Donghae tidak ingin sahabat yang paling Kyuhyun sayangi merasa sedih." Kedewasaan Yunho terpancar begitu saja. Ia tak peduli jika telinga siswa lain juga ikut mendengarnya. Yunho hanya ingin Changmin tahu yang disampaikannya. Changmin mengerti dan tidak marah padanya serta Donghae.

"Sungguh, Min, kami hanya ingin membuatmu merasa baik-baik saja," jujur Donghae yang justru hampir merobohkan bendungan Changmin.

Setelah itu, semua kata langsung mengkhianati Changmin. Tak ada kalimat yang mampu ia susun. Hanya hatinya yang sibuk bersuaru meski itu hanya berupa nada-nada pilu. Changmin merasa ia kembali membutuhkan pundak ibunya. Ah, tidak! Ia memang selalu membutuhkan pundak ibunya. Tapi, ibunya sedang berada di rumah. Changmin tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kuyunya di sana. Namun, Changmin tahu tempat mana lagi ia bisa sangat jujur.

.

.

.

Henry baru saja selesai dengan satu rutinitasnya yang selalu ia jalani dengan paling tulus. Meskipun itu sama artinya mengingatkan Henry pada kenyataan paling tak mengenakkan dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tak pernah berpikir demikian. Baginya, cinta bisa didapat dari mana saja. Bisa ada sampai tak ada batas waktu. Dan, lima belas tangkai gabungan anyelir pink serta krisan ungu adalah tanda cintanya.

 _Elevator_ milik Jonghyun ia senandungkan dengan pelan. Awalnya semua terasa biasa. Ia berjalan dengan sesekali berpapasan dengan orang lain yang kemungkinan besar memiliki tujuan sama dengannya. Sampai kurang lebih dua meter lagi Henry tiba di gerbang, mata sipitnya menangkap siluet Kyuhyun yang sudah ia hafal betul lantaran mirip dengan kakak lelakinya.

"Kyuhyun _Hyung_ ," panggil Henry. Membuat Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya berbalik.

"Henry- _ya_?"

Henry refleks mundur selangkah. Kaget melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat pasi seakan kehabisan semangat. "Kyuhyun _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun yang seharusnya menjawab justru melihat Henry dengan jeli. Ada hal yang sepertinya tidak Kyuhyun percayai dari apa yang ia lihat terlebih ia dengar.

"Kyuhyun _Hyung_ , kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku khawatir." Wajah Henry ikut terbawa pucat. Kyuhyun benar-benar mirip kakak lelakinya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang diam dengan kondisi yang dinilai kurang baik seperti ini membuat Henry benar-benar teringat sosok yang pernah satu rahim dengan dengannya.

"Ah? Aku... aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Henry- _ya_."

"Benar begitu, _Hyung_?" Henry merasa kurang yakin. Tapi, anggukkan Kyuhyun yang penuh semangat mau tak mau memaksa ia untuk yakin.

"Hhmm... Kau tenang saja." Senyum Kyuhyun merekah. Menyadarkan Henry akan satu hal. Senyum Kyuhyun jauh berbeda dengan milik kakaknya. Meski sama-sama menenangkan dan menghangatkan, tapi Henry yakin senyum itu sangat berbeda.

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau sakit, _Hyung_."

"Aku sehat, Henry- _ya_. Bahkan, tak pernah merasa sesehat ini sebelumnya." Lagi. Senyum Kyuhyun merekah lagi. Namun, Henry tak mau melihatnya. Meski senyum itu berbeda, tapi dengan melihatnya, Henry jadi merindukan kakaknya. Bocah itu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dengan melihat bunga-bunga cantiknya. Setelah ia tak menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, ia baru kembali melihat lelaki yang sejak awal pertemuan mereka baru Henry sadari berpakaian sangat bersih.

"Kau menunggu temanmu lagi, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak."

"Tumben, _Hyung_. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau bersikeras menunggu temanmu meski hujan turun sangat lebat." Henry memelankan suaranya karena ia melihat tampang Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi aura tak enak. "Atau... temanmu tak datang lagi, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa dia akan datang atau tidak." Suara Kyuhyun jadi serak. Henry menebak ada hal yang Kyuhyun tahan.

"Lalu, kau di sini untuk apa?"

Kembali Kyuhyun memainkan ujung kemejanya. Namun, Henry tak terlalu memerhatikan hal itu. "Aku akan mengunjunginya sendiri saja."

Henry membulatkan permukaan bibirnya yang merah. "Jadi, kau sudah selesai mengunjunginya atau baru mau mengunjunginya, _Hyung_?" Gelengan Kyuhyun yang lemah menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Henry.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, _Hyung_."

"Aku tak punya bunga untuknya."

Henry mengernyit. Ia langsung memandang bunga-bunganya yang sudah di bungkus kertas dengan rapi oleh _ahjussi_. Bersamaan dengan itu, sesuatu tak kasatmata bertandang ke hatinya. Sesuatu yang tak ia pahami "apa" dan "kenapa" bisa datang.

Sejujurnya, Henry ingin sekali bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tak membelinya saja. Padahal, tak sampai satu kilometer toko bunga _ahjussi_ langganannya berdiri kokoh. Hanya saja, Henry berpikir kalau alasan Kyuhyun adalah uang, ia pasti akan merasa tak enak hati setelah menanyakannya. Henry itu bukan tipe yang cepat menilai orang lain dari penampilan fisiknya. Mungkin Kyuhyun berpakaian rapi, mungkin wajah Kyuhyun sangat pas sebagai orang berada, _chaebol_ kalau perlu. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau seandainya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak punya uang.

"Memangnya bunga apa yang mau _Hyung_ berikan untuknya?" tanya Henry walau sebenarnya ia agak ragu.

"Anyelir _pink_. Dia suka anyelir _pink_."

Henry tidak tahu apa ini kebetulan atau... Kyuhyun telah merencanakannya. Yang jelas, ia melihat saat Kyuhyun melirik dan memerhatikan bunga-bunga bawaannya.

"Oh, anyelir _pink,_ ya?"

" _Ne_ , anyelir _pink_. Tampaknya kau membelinya juga, ya?"

Mendadak Henry jadi kikuk. Tapi, niat yang terbesit di hatinya untuk memberi Kyuhyun anyelir _pink_ tetap terhitung tulus. " _Ne_ , aku membelinya untuk orangtuaku. Mereka juga suka anyelir _pink_."

"Orangtuamu pasti senang sekali, Henry- _ya_."

"Kalau _Hyung_ mau, aku bisa memberikan _Hyung_ beberapa tangkai anyelir _pink_."

"Tidak perlu. Itu untuk orangtuamu saja."

"Kalau orangtuaku berada di posisiku saat ini, mereka pasti juga akan memberikan beberapa tangkai untukmu. Ayolah, _Hyung_! Terima saja."

Kyuhyun memanfaatkan waktu untuk berpikir. Dan ia pun memutuskan menerima pemberian Henry.

" _Gomawo_ , Henry- _ya_." Henry membalas Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. Ia kembali merasa santai dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, bunganya kausimpan saja dulu. Dan... kalau boleh, aku ingin ikut kau mengunjungi orangtuamu. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih langsung pada orangtuamu karena bunganya mau dibagi denganku. Boleh?"

"Pasti boleh, _Hyung_. _Kajja_! Orangtuaku pasti senang." Keduanya berjalan bersama. Tanpa menyadari ada berpasang-pasang mata yang mengekori mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadi, orangtuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan?"

"Hm.."

"Dan, Hyungmu meninggal karena penyakitnya?"

"Hm..."

"Kau pasti orang yang sangat kuat, Henry- _ya_. Tuhan memilihmu menerima kenyataan seperti itu."

Semilir angin berembus selepas Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata penguatnya untuk Henry. Bocah itu sendiri tak begitu menunjukkan kesedihannya. Sepertinya Henry sudah terlatih dengan keadaan.

"Aku justru berpikir Tuhan memberiku jalan seperti ini karena ia tak ingin aku serakah." Henry merapikan letak anyelir _pink_ di pusara sang ibu. "Tuhan sudah memberiku _Imo_ yang sangat baik. Ia belum menikah hingga saat ini karena katanya ia ingin fokus menjagaku." Gantian Henry membenahi anyelir _pink_ di pusara ayahnya. Bersyukurnya ia, orangtuanya tetap bersama. Bahkan, hingga di saat paling akhir mereka.

"Apa pun itu, bagiku kau sangat kuat, Henry- _ya_."

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka terjebak dalam suasana melankolis begini. Lebih baik, sekarang kita ke makam _Hyung_ -ku. Setelah itu, gantian aku yang ikut denganmu." Kali ini, Henry tak menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Namun, langkahnya langsung seirama dengan Kyuhyun meninggalkan blok pemakaman tempat orangtua Henry berisitirahat.

"Jadi, sebenarnya makam siapa yang ingin kaukunjungi, _Hyung_? Apa makam temanmu?"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menoleh pada Henry. Padahal, si bocah berpipi menggemaskan itu sudah sangat sakit lehernya lantaran terus berusaha melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Dia lebih dari sekadar teman."

"Jadi... dia pacarmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Henry takut-takut yang langsung disambut gelengan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan, tapi dia adalah orang yang kukenal dengan sangat baik."

"Apa teman yang selalu kautunggu di depan gerbang menganggap 'dia' sama sepertimu?" Henry berubah jadi penuh selidik. Sifat serba ingin tahunya keluar begitu saja. Gara-gara itu juga, ia jadi hampir tersandung. Untung saja, tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin langsung menahannya.

"Hati-hati, Henry- _ya_." Mendengar perhatian Kyuhyun, Henry hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. Sampai Kyuhyun yang melihatnya takut bibir itu akan sobek.

"Kyuhyun _Hyung_ , ayo jawab pertanyaanku. Jadi, apa teman yang selalu kautunggu di depan gerbang menganggap 'dia' sama sepertimu?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Tapi, kenapa teman _Hyung_ itu tidak datang?"

"Mana aku tahu. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Haish, temanmu itu ba-"

"Ehm... Tunggu sebentar, Henry- _ya_." Kalimat Kyuhyun sukses menghentikan langkah Henry.

"Kenapa, _Hyung_? Kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Bukan. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kau mengunjungi _Hyung_ -mu."

"Yah, memang kenapa?" Rona-rona kecewa tak bisa Henry sembunyikan. Padahal, Henry ingin sekali memperkenalkan Kyuhyun dengan kakaknya.

Kyuhyun yang sadar tak hanya dari ekspresi, tapi juga dari intonasi bicara Henry kalau bocah itu kecewa, hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya yang agak kering.

" _Mianhae_ , Henry- _ya_. Lain waktu, aku akan mengunjungi _Hyung_ -mu. Kaubilang aku dan _Hyung_ -mu mirip, kan? Aku akan mudah menemukannya nanti."

Sejujurnya, Henry tak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. Namun, melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat terburu-buru, kalimat-kalimat Henry jadi terhisap masuk kembali.

"Ya sudah, _Hyung_. Lain waktu saja. Dan, ini! Anyelir _pink_ untuk 'dia'." Dua tangkai anyelir _pink_ itu langsung Kyuhyun terima dengan sopan. Kalau Henry tak salah melihat, berarti benar wajah Kyuhyun tampak amat berseri.

" _Gomawo_ , Henry- _ya_. _Gomawo_."

Henry kian tak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun. Ia coba memahi Kyuhyun dari sorot matanya. Tetapi, yang bisa Henry temukan hanyalah bola mata Kyuhyun yang berwarna gelap. Gelap yang seakan memapu menahan apa pun agar tak bisa menyelaminya.

"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya memberimu dua tangkai anyelir. Itu saja."

"Kau justru sudah memberiku lebih dari sekadar bunga." Kyuhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Senyumnya manis dan menghangatkan saat Henry melihatnya. Sampai-sampai Henry tak menemukan kata lain untuk diucapkan. Ia hanya terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang baru Henry sadar memiliki wangi khasnya sendiri. Wangi sitrun.

"Kyuhyun _Hyung_!" panggil Henry yang sama artinya menahan langkah Kyuhyun.

Henry melihat Kyuhyun berbalik. Dan, Henry yakin ia tak hanya sekadar melihat itu. Wajah Kyuhyun yang bersih, rambutnya yang hitam kecokelatan, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi kurus tampak lebih cerah.

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu siapa 'dia' yang ingin kaukunjungi, _Hyung._ Tapi, kudoakan ia mendapat tempat yang indah."

Hati Kyuhyun bersemi. Dalam hati ia mengindahkan doa Henry. " _Gomawo_ , Henry- _ya_."

"Sampai bertemu lagi, _Hyung_." Tangan Henry melambai di udara. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun tak balas melakukan hal yang sama. Laki-laki tujuh belas tahun itu langsung kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda. Ia sama sekali tak menoleh lagi. Ia tak melihat kalau di balik punggungnya, Henry masih terus menatapnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mudah dimengerti sekaligus perasaan yang mendadak tak keruan.

.

.

.

Tak ada alasan lain lagi bagi Changmin untuk tak menahannya. Kalau ia bisa meringkuk di tempatnya saat ini, mungkin ia sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. Sebab, semuanya masih terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tubuh Changmin mungkin bisa lebih dari seratus delapan puluh sentimeter, tetapi kenyataan pahit yang paling mutlak itu tetap saja meruntuhkannya.

Air mata masih terus berebut keluar. Changmin menangis di rumah terakhir Kyuhyun yang sudah dua kali tidak ia kunjungi. Meski sedih dan mendung menyelimutinya, tapi Changmin tak melupakan fakta ada dua tangkai anyelir _pink_ segar di atas pusara Kyuhyun yang diselimuti rumput hijau. Ia ingin bertanya siapa yang meletakkan bunga kesenangan sahabatnya di sana, tapi Changmin sadar itu percuma.

Tak ada yang bisa ia tanyai di sini. Daun tak bisa menjawab, pohon berbatang kurus yang ada bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun beristirahat di sini pun tak akan mampu memenuhi tanya Changmin. Satu hal yang paling mungkin adalah bunga itu dibawa oleh ibunya sendiri. Namun, kalau benar begitu, maka kenyataan itu justru semakin menyakiti Changmin. Bagaimana bisa ibunya ingat terus pada Kyuhyun, sementara dirinya sendiri justru tega melewati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku datang. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" lirih Changmin yang hampir tak terdengar. Ia dalam keadaan berlutut dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pusara Kyuhyun. Changmin sadar, ia bisa roboh kapan saja.

" _Mianhae_ , Kyu, aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Kau jangan marah. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya." Air mata Changmin terus berlinang. Sakit di hatinya tak bisa ia kendalikan. Tapi Changmin tahu, sakitnya sekarang tak ada apa-apanya dengan sakit yang Kyuhyun derita selama enam bulan dulu.

"Tempatmu indah kan, Kyu? Aku selalu berdoa kau bisa lebih bahagia sekarang."

Changmin rindu Kyuhyun. Ia ingin sahabatnya kembali. Namun sayangnya, remaja tampan itu tak punya mantra apa pun untuk diucapkan. Terlebih mantra yang bisa mematahkan takdir Tuhan. Maka itu Changmin sadar, semua yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangisi nasibnya. Memiliki orangtua yang utuh, tetapi kehilangan sahabat secepat ini. Meskipun itu yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan datang lagi, Kyu. Aku akan selalu datang padamu. Aku tak akan melupakan janjiku padamu. Aku pasti selalu mengingatmu, Kyu."

Selepas Changmin berjanji. Seorang pelayat melewatinya. Tetapi, pelayat itu tak melihat siapa nama jasad yang terbaring di balik tanah itu. Perhatian pelayat itu sepenuhnya tertarik pada suara tangis Changmin yang pilu. Ia hanya berpikir, orang di balik peti yang dikubur di bawah tanah itu pasti sudah meninggalkan banyak kenangan manis semasa hidup.

.

.

.

 **1 April 2014**

"Bagaimana hari ini? Lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Gerakannya yang berusaha bersandar di kepala ranjang langsung mengundang Changmin untuk membantunya. "Kalau kaumau bertanya begitu, tanyakanlah setelah aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu." Balik Changmin yang mendengus. Ia langsung membuang mukanya. Kalimat Kyuhyun sangat berhasil menghancurkan mood-nya.

"Kutanya baik-baik, kau malah menjawab begitu."

"Jawabanku itu benar, Min." Kyuhyun ikut membuang mukanya. Memandang dinding putih yang belakang ini menjadi pemandangan akrab untuknya.

Sejenak, Kyuhyun dan Changmin membiarkan senyap mengambil alih. Mereka pilih menyibukkan diri masing-masing. Bukan karena mereka sebagai dua orang yang canggung, tapi karena mereka terjebak dalam keadaan "yang satu ingin membahasnya, tapi yang satu tidak". Sejujurnya, mereka itu tidak sedarah, tetapi Changmin yakin ia menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Semua ini kan karena ulahmu sendiri, Kyu. Kalau waktu itu kau tidak bersikeras menghentikan pengobatan, mungkin kau sudah bisa sembuh." Changmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun berpaling lagi. Sorot matanya yang hampir kehabisan cahaya berusaha menatap sahabatnya. "Tabunganku habis, Min. Kautahu orangtuaku sudah tidak ada. Kautahu aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa selain keluargamu. Berani-beraninya kau menyuruhku melanjutkan pengobatan."

"Justru karena itu!" Emosi Changmin sedikit terangkat. Menghadapi Kyuhyun yang keras kepala tidak bisa dengan kata-kata lembut. "Kautahu orangtuaku menyayangimu seperti mereka menyayangiku. Kalau kau sakit, mereka juga cemas. Harusnya kau jangan sungkan, Kyu."

"Aku malas membahasnya, Min." Kyuhyun mulai berujar dingin. Semua yang dikatakan Changmin memang kenyataan. Namun, Kyuhyun selalu sadar, apa dirinya boleh menerima kebaikan sebesar itu dari orangtua Changmin?

"Jangan menghindar, Kyu. Kita harus membahasnya. Semuanya juga demi kebaikanmu."

"Aku mau tidur." Kyuhyun mulai menarik selimutnya walau dengan tangan dililit infus. Ia berusaha mengabaikan Changmin yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Masa bodoh Changmin sedang melancarkan laser dari sepasang matanya.

"Kau selalu begini, Kyu. Selalu saja menghindar."

"Kau juga selalu menghindar, Min."

"Ish, aku? Memang aku menghindar dari apa?" tanya Changmin sedikit tak terima.

"Kautahu semua ini percuma, Min, tapi kau dan orangtuamu tak mau percaya. Bahkan, tak ada kemungkinan lebih dari lima puluh persen untuk aku sembuh. Kalian hanya membuang-buang uang untukku." Walaupun Kyuhyun membelakanginya sekarang, tapi Changmin tahu sahabatnya itu mulai menangis. Suaranya tadi bergetar, dan pundaknya yang semakin hari kian menonjolkan tulang itu sudah berguncang.

"Kyu—"

"Kau selalu menghindar saat aku memintamu berjanji untuk rajin datang ke makamku kalau aku benar-benar pergi nanti. Padahal, aku hanya ingin kaudatang menanyakan kabarku dan berdoa untukku." Isakan Kyuhyun semakin jelas dan itu menular pada Changmin. "Cuma kau harapanku, Min. Aku ini tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Cuma kau yang bisa kuandalkan. Aku ini sebenarnya takut, Min. Aku takut sendirian nanti." Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk bohong. Selama ini ia tak jujur kalau dirinya sangat takut menghadapi salah satu takdir Tuhan yang paling mutlak ini.

Changmin sendiri tak berkutik di tempatnya. Pengakuan Kyuhyun sangat cukup membuatnya terluka. Sesungguhnya, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang takut. Dirinya pun sama.

"Kyu," panggil Changmin yang tak berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melihat ke arahnya. Meskipun begitu, Changmin tetap melanjutkan. "Aku juga takut, Kyu. Aku juga takut kalau kaupergi." Punggung tangan Changmin menyeka air mata di dagunya. Sialan! Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kyu, aku akan selalu menemuimu. Aku akan rajin mengunjungimu setiap Jumat. Kausuka hari itu, kan?"

Di dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun membenarkan. Ia memang suka hari Jumat. Ia selalu mengumbar hal itu pada Changmin. Tugas sekolahnya biasanya longgar pada hari itu, sementara ia harus mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu setiap Sabtu dan Minggu.

"Kalau perlu aku akan selalu membawakanmu anyelir _pink_ agar kau tahu aku tak pernah melupakanmu." Changmin bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatnya. Dan Kyuhyun harus percaya itu.

Sesaat, Kyuhyun berpikir apa permintaannya itu keterlaluan. Changmin bahkan berani berjanji hingga sejauh itu. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Untuk yang ini saja, Kyuhyun ingin egois. Ia ingin menguasai satu waktu Changmin.

"Kau jangan takut, Kyu. Aku sudah berjanji padamu sekarang." Janji Changmin sampai di hati Kyuhyun. Namun, itu tak bisa membuat Kyuhyun tenang karena apa yang ia dan Changmin takutkan belum berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Kyu, kau dengar aku, kan? Kau jangan takut lagi. Aku benar-benar berjanji padamu."

.

.

.

Wiiiii, akhirnya bisa publish cerita ini. Oneshot yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Charlie Puth, "One Call Away".

Semoga suka ^^

Makasihhhh


End file.
